The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector in constricted contact with the corresponding electronic components.
Now there is a LGA((land grid array) chip module applied on some electronic products such as computers. The connecting end of such chip module looks like a washer and is in constricted connection with conductive terminals of corresponding electronic components. The electrical connector available now includes an insulated body with a terminal receiving slot and a conductive terminal mounted inside the terminal receiving slot. Two contact parts projecting outwards the insulated body are disposed on the conductive terminal and the chip module contacts with the corresponding electronic components through the two contact parts of the conductive terminal. However, such kind of design may make the contact part of the conductive terminal overbend. This leads to large normal contact force on the chip module. After long-term constriction, the terminals and the chip modules are easy to get damage that leads to negative effect on electrical connection between two corresponding electronic components. After long-term constriction, the terminals and the chip modules are easy to get damage that leads to negative effect on electrical connection between two corresponding electronic components.
The way for providing against surface on the insulated body is to dispose a projecting object on the insulated body directly. Refer from FIG. 1 to FIG. 2, an electrical connector consists of an insulated body 1 and at least one conductive terminal 2. A lateral side 11 and receiving holes 12 for accommodation of the conductive terminals 2 are disposed on the insulated body 1. Around the receiving holes 12 are walls of hole 13. A projecting part 14 is arranged on the insulated body 1 as an against surface for corresponding electronic components. Due to size of the projecting part, such kind of design provides poor against effect and causes waste of space.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electrical connector for overcoming above shortcomings.